Talk:Talent
Talents (with a capital T) are not limited to those who can channel. other than the Wolfbrother phenomenon and Min's abilities, there is also the Ogier's Treesinging and possibly Matt's luck. Treesinging specifically is referred to as a Talent by the Ogier, even if the others aren't. :Good catch! Can you provide chapter citations for those specific references? as I don't remember them, especially in Mat's case, though that could go under a speculation section... -- nae'blis 16:25, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Dreaming is also apparently a non-OP talent --Gherald 20:03, 8 September 2006 (UTC) I don't understand why Traveling is included in here as it's not really a Talent. Anyone with sufficient strength to form the weave seems to be able to do it. I also don't understand why Healing is being identified as a Talent required by the Yellow Ajah. That claim is demonstrated to be false when Egwene, who has very little ability with Healing, is urged to choose the Yellow Ajah during her imprisonment within the White Tower. Perhaps we whould expand this page, merging it with some of the articles on the individual Talents? I've seen some of them, and they're not really long or informative enough to warrant pages of their own. The Man In The Black Cape 21:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Another good idea. I will go through the talents and see which ones can be deleted and information just added here.--OPTIMOUS 21:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Maybe just Split the Page into 2 sections, One Power Talents and Non-One Power Talents. Also I believe "carressing the child" is a weave, just like skimming, Traveling, cloud dancing, compulsion, delving, and I think unweaving(not a weave so much as a skill like being able to ignore the weather.) Also should the page be marked a "request for cleanup" tag? --- Raystorm1 22:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Travelling As we see in Towers of Midnight, Travelling is a talent. — fbstj 09:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I kind of remember that, but where exactly was it? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 17:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I Don't have my Book with me but the section was from the P.O.V. of a Dedicated in the Black Tower. He was making a shoulder guard and his scissors had been "borrowed" again. so he wove a small gateways to cut the leather instead. He had an exceptional "Talent" for it, and thats why someone who couldn't channel much had been raised to the rank of Dedicated.(Logain made a trip to find the "Dragon Reborn" to have it done. However, I think that use of the word talent just means it comes easy for him hes "good at it." I still think a lot of the listed "talents" are just weaves, and aren't so much talents. Unless maybe I just misunderstand the special meaning of the word as it applies to the page. Raystorm1 19:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it's from Androl's PoV, maybe he is just talented at weaving, but does that not imply that you can be Talented at weaving? — fbstj 07:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems like a Talent has two meanings: An inborn ability, a person has it or doesn't have it (which applies to non-channelers as well) OR a proclivity toward certain weaves or types of weaves that make learning and performing that task come naturally. Yeah? If that's the case, I say we make the list of Talents apply to inborn abilities, like Sniffing or Foretelling and leave the things like traveling and compulsion to the page for Weaves.Seebster 00:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC)